1. Field of the Invention
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image forming apparatus, a host apparatus, an image forming system including the same, and a method of controlling power thereof, and more particularly, to an image forming apparatus and a host apparatus which provide an auto power shut off function, an image forming system including the same, and a method of controlling power thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image forming apparatuses, such as printers and scanners, are being widely used in an office environment, such as companies or public offices and at home.
Such an image forming apparatus is generally connected to a host apparatus and stays turned on even in a standby state. Therefore, there is a problem that unnecessary power is wasted. In order to solve this problem, various methods have been suggested.
One of the methods is changing a mode to a power saving mode automatically when an image forming apparatus is not in use for a predetermined time. However, as environmental regulations have been tightened, an auto power shut off function, which automatically turns off an image forming apparatus if a user does not use the image forming apparatus for a predetermined time, has been suggested in addition to the power saving function.
In particular, an industrial standard, for example, ErP Lot 6 power management standard, requires that a product should be equipped with such an auto power shut off function.
However, if the auto power shut off function is applied and thus an image forming apparatus is turned off before a user is aware, the user should turn on the image forming apparatus again and should wait until initialization is completed in order to use the image forming apparatus. This may cause inconvenience to the user.
In particular, if an image forming apparatus is automatically turned off while a job to be done is being prepared, the job cannot be processed at a time when the job is scheduled to be performed since the image forming apparatus is turned off at that time, and can be performed afterward only if the user turns on the image forming apparatus again.
Also, if an image forming apparatus is automatically turned off when an error occurs in the process of performing a printing job and thus the printing job does not progress any more, the printing job which is being stored in a volatile memory may be lost and the user cannot restore the printing job.